Profile: Chimaera
Chimaera Species Elf, Dryad subtype Actual Name Vidya Orenda Appearance Chimaera is genetically outlier of the short race of dryads coming in at 5’8” tall. She has vibrant purplish blue skin with an abnormally attractive perfect hourglass figure. She had reddish brown slightly curly hair that she usually keeps tied up away from her face. She wears glasses in her day to day life. She has many outfits for every occasion all of them seeming to look perfect and practical despite whatever situation she has gotten herself in. Her estimated age is about 58 but potentially might be older. She appears however to look like someone in their mid 30s. Early Life Vidya was born in a poor household in the tribelands outside of Seattle. Chimaera never had the best childhood growing up having been born as a UGE (unexplained genetic expression) child to two perfectly normal human parents. Her father was utterly disgusted with his blight of a daughter never letting her leave the house to taint his family name. He was often abusive to both his wife and his daughter even once trying to kill his daughter by splashing her with acid. Vidya’s mother intercepted the attack becoming greatly disfigured in the process marring her natural beauty. Her mother was a bit kinder to Vidya but still kept her locked in the house fearing the wrath of her husband. Because of this Vidya was home schooled for much of her early life and avoided some of the harsh racial violence of the age despite the trouble at home. The matrix was her only window to the outside however so she devoured any information she could find about the world outside. In her early teen years Vidya grew bolder often sneaking out of the house and into the woods. There she discovered that the woods and wildlife would follow her whims. This was the start of her magical powers. It soon became apparent that her charming ways had effects on regular meta-humans as well. She blatantly would manipulate others into showering her with gifts or letting her get away with petty robberies. She started to amass a collection of old toys at her home hiding them from her father under the floor boards. She started to show a great affinity towards biology at this age and tore through any material she could find. Perhaps trying to find the reason that she was such a mutant compared to her parents. In her late teenage years Vidya started applying to the top colleges in the area and received a scholarship to her school of choice. However she was caught by her father and was beaten for it. The altercation escalated however when her mother stood up for her and her drunken father threw her mother into the fireplace where she was engulfed in flames. Horrified Vidya watched as her mother already on fire dragged her husband into the flames as well. The house quickly started to go up in flames, Vidya saved a few of her belongings before escaping. After a brief time she went to the college of her choice and never looked back on her old life. She seemed to stay afloat by moving from man to man’s house in college until the eventual sugar daddies noticed she was just using them. After that she snuck into the campus after hours and would sleep in the labs. She advanced fairly quickly to working on multiple master’s degrees in Genetics and Biology. At this point the geneticist came on to GAIA's radar in after demonstrating amazing potential in her work with genetic sequencing and cloning. She seemed to disappear from the public life after accidentally killing a man with one of her experiments in trying to control people through experimental genetic injections. Distraught the young woman fled from the scene after the man grew into a cancerous monster. It is rumored that she was then talent sniped by Aztechnology in her weak mental state after this incident. There her talent was cultivated working in their labs with select team of researchers as well as the other head researcher, Liliael. These two often got into full arguments about their work and each other. During her career there she worked on making a spirit formula to bind the murderous spirit, Keeper, from causing any more destruction to meta kind. At this point the spirit formula was broken apart into many pieces resulting in the spirit called Observer. The team was rumored to have been working on a top secret experiment to create the first dragon entirely made by meta human. The project was eventually put to a halt as Chimaera had trepidation about Aztech controlling the dragon. She secretly created fail safes in the creatures genetic code so it would only answer to her. When Aztech caught wind of this her position was terminated and her memory was erased of ever having worked for them. Unbeknownst to her she also was implanted with a cranial bomb before being booted out. She ended up in the tribelands and was subsequently taken in by Hammerhead where she rented his facilities for her illegal experiments. When she ran out of money from gambling she took her first runner job of breaking into a mansion. This gave her a chance to field test her new experimental creatures called "smurfs" At this point Aztechnology was growing worried about loose ends of their dragon project getting out to the general public and sent an assassin to kill Chimaera. The assassin, Hands, however felt something was not quite right about him killing the defenseless scientist and instead decided to investigate her. He was then burned by Aztechnology for this action furthering his suspicions that something was amidst. He continued to protect Chimaera from further assassins but gained a reputation as a potentially psychotic stalker to her. She only grew more terrified and paranoid of him as he stayed not knowing that he was actually protecting her. Her personality turning a 180 from an extroverted flirting type to a cloistered introvert terrified of being killed if she made an action to anger her “stalker lover”. Paralyzed with fear she towed the line between humoring him and potentially trying to get him killed by sending him into dangerous situations on premises as dates or favors. Runner Life Chimaera eventually started running more and more as her need for nuyen only grew as her experiments continued. She started to realize things were not as they seemed when an x-ray revealed an unknown implant in her head that she had no knowledge of. From there she started to investigate her spotty memory and eventually learned of the true past with Aztechnology who was still trying to kill her. While investigating she accidentally ran back into her old team and found out the dragon was still in stasis under Aztechnology control but could not be finished without her. She tricked her team into thinking she had come back to help but instead freed the dragon giving it free will. She escaped after the team realized what was wrong but earned the rage of Liliael in the process. She was later kidnapped and tortured by Liliael when she was upgrading the security on her labs after they had been ransacked by Aztechnology. Close to death she was eventually rescued by Hands and an army of her monsters. Terrified of the sorts of people that seemed to be closing in on her Chimaera started a large secret project called Pontus. Chimaera started to realize that friends around her had been implanted special parasites as well as cyberware to keep an eye on her by Aztech. After removing these from them she became completely paranoid no longer trusting any of her friends or acquaintances fearing any of them could be mind controlled at any time. From there on she only put trust in the things she created as they would be completely loyal to her. At this point she finished the large titan Pontus and fled to the deepest parts of the ocean. Aztechnology sent two more assassins to try and kill her as she continued to cause problems for them. The most dangerous one being Hyena. The group however convinced Hyena to help them after saving him from a mini black hole and pointing out they both had a common enemy in Aztech. Still annoyed at Liliael who was still trying to kill her she investigated more into her and Aztechnology and eventually uncovered their plan to link a hell scape like dimension with their own in a giant ritual that they had mind controlled Liliael to prepare. Chimaera saved her and stopped the ritual despite her misgivings about Liliael torturing and trying to kill her. Convinced at this point that she would not be safe from Aztechnology until she left the planet, Chimaera and Liliael started working together to prepare Pontus to be able to travel through the stars through multiple rituals and genetic enhancements. Unfortunately Aztechnology was not done and instead had prepared a giant ritual to open a rift to let horrors and insects spirits into their world. Chimaera and her group stopped this as well before she eventually left the planet after getting international amnesty from most corporations for helping to stop the world ending event. From there Chimaera took Pontus to space and traveled far away from earth. Some of her most notable “creations” were two new races. Her haphazard creation of a whole race called Walrutees who she scorned and basically just loosed on the world with no supervision. Then her more precise and perfectly engineered race of spider people called Aracnea. She also founded the spy organization called the Compound Eye who quickly infiltrated into major corporations and keeps her informed of the various things happening throughout the galaxy. Lastly she is thought to be the one who released the X Virus upon earth which continuously mutates into new strains that mutate its host. Because of this a cult seems to have sprouted up worshiping her and the virus. Known Associates and Progeny Chimaera started running with an odd gaggle of runners compromising of Advocate, Dog, Face, and Suit. She has had known relations with the runner Mooseman as well as Hands. She works in partnership with Liliael as well as Hammerhead. She also seems to be on good terms with Hyena despite him trying to originally kill her. Chimaera does not have any actual genetic children but is considered the mother of the dragon Abaddon along with Liliael. She is also considered the mother of the Aracnea and Walrutee races. Personality Chimaera is very manipulative and often shows no remorse for her actions demonstrating traits of a sociopath. She seems to be able to turn on her social charm like a switch to get what she wants. She keeps to herself unless she wants something from someone. Often using others as tools to get what she wants. Due to her run in with Aztechnology she has grown ultra-paranoid of attacks against her and is constantly on the run. She also has a developed a bit of a vendetta against the corporation for ruining her life and often will fuck with it if it is in her power. Due to all her numerous close encounters with death and world ending events she has developed an alcohol addiction to “calm her nerves” as she puts it. Fighting Style Chimaera is physically weak but has few spells she can throw around in a pinch. She tries to avoid combat whenever possible instead preferring to command her troops of monsters far away from danger or charm her way socially out of situations. Special abilities Chimaera can summon monsters to her location using her staff as well as having access to an inter-dimensional treasury in the hell scape dimension.